Heart & Home
by ezriaforever-b26
Summary: Brandon and Callie insist that it's over, and she returns back to The Foster's home. But is this really the truth? Can Brallie ever really be over?
1. Home Sweet Home

**Brandon and Callie insist that it's over, and she returns back to The Foster's home. But is this really the truth? Can Brallie ever be 'over?'**

* * *

**1. Home Sweet Home**

"Okay, here we are. You okay sweetheart?"

Callie was sat in the back seat of the car as Lena pulled up in the drive of The Foster's home. Stef was riding shotgun. It hadn't exactly been a choice of Callie's to return here. She wanted to come home, of course she did, but coming home meant breaking up with Brandon. She hadn't spoken to him since it happened. She snuck out of the group home late one night, for the third time, and met Brandon around the corner. He'd leaned in for a kiss, and she kissed him back so fiercely that he knew something was wrong. She was kissing him like this was going to be the last time, and for Callie it was. _It had to be. _She cried and he cried but he understood. It didn't stop him being bitter though. For Brandon Foster, Callie Jacob was the one. He'd always felt it, that she was different. They weren't related, and the family hadn't even adopted her. There was always hope, and there was always a way. It was a pity that only Brandon had that view point. For Callie it was over. She'd chosen her brother over her boyfriend, family movie nights over steamy make-out sessions. She'd chosen a family over a love story.

Callie snapped back to the present and silently sighed, forcing a smile.

"Uh- yeah. I just want to apologize again.. I-"

"Callie!" Lena stopped her mid-sentence. "We get what happened, but it's all in the past now. You don't have to keep apologizing." Lena smiled through the mirror and looked over at Stef, "right honey?"

"Right." Although Stef seemed less convinced than Callie, she still wore a smile. "Time for a clean slate. Callie Jacob, welcome to The Fosters!"

Callie managed a smile and opened the car door. She hadn't even noticed the whole family standing outside the house; she had her own welcome party. Jude was beaming at the front, and stood either side of him were Mariana and Jesus. And then, at the back, there he was. Brandon's eyes were piercing, burning into her, and guilt filled Callie from the bottom up. Their break-up had been so that Callie could get what she needed, but it was still hard. She'd thought she'd made the right choice, in fact she knew she had, but if that was the case then why did she feel as though she could easily throw up for days on end as she thought about coming home and living with him. Callie could barely even look at his face, unsure if it was lust or anger in his eyes, and neither one of those emotions were particularly good right now.

Jude ran down the steps as soon as she left the car, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're back," he whispered as he released himself from his grasp, allowing her to greet Mariana and Jesus. She gave them both a hug, Mariana's was definitely longer than her brothers, and then it was time for the inevitable. She had to hug Brandon. The Mom's didn't know the extent of their relationship. They knew about the kiss, and that was the only thing Brandon had told them. He'd declared his love for her, too, but Callie didn't know this, and he'd told them that he was just getting carried away when they asked him about it.

"Uh, welcome back." Brandon smiled awkwardly and held out his arms to hold her. Callie moved slowly, cautiously as she leaned into him and hugged him. As soon as their bodies met, Callie felt alight, and so did Brandon. Her hands grazed the back of his neck and found his hair, the same hair she'd grabbed onto as they made out on the floor after he serenaded her. She moved them down quickly and brushed the thoughts away from her mind. His arms were wide and stretched all around Callie's back, enclosing her completely. It was nice, it felt right, to be hugging him like this, but the hug was getting way too long and the whole family were gathered around the couple as they lost themselves in each other. The few seconds that had passed felt like minutes, perhaps even an hour. Callie was the first to pull away, though it was mutual, and she looked up at Brandon. His eyes were sad, and so were hers.

Jude grabbed her arm again, breaking her stare with Brandon, and he led her into the living room, where everyone had obviously been hard at work preparing snacks and refreshments. There was a banner on the wall which read _Welcome Home, Callie! _and there were a couple of balloons dotted around the place. Callie's eyes started to well up as she took everything in. She was really cared for here, and so was Jude. Had she actually made the right decision for once?

"Okay so I know it's not much but we just wanted to welcome you back. Mariana baked some cookies and Jesus helped Jude with the banner. Then we all made some snacks, and Brandon said he'd play something later on, we just wanted to make you feel at home -"

"Not much? This, this is amazing. Thank you." Callie was overwhelmed as tears brewed in her eyes. "I - I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. We all love you Callie, now lets eat!" Lena passed out paper plates and began to unwrap all of the food.

* * *

"So I haven't really touched your side of the room since you left. Mom washed your bed sheets a few times, oh and Jude slept in there once or twice, but apart from that it's pretty much how you left it."

Mariana smiled widely as she helped Callie unpack her clothes. She was back in her room after an hour or so of drinking and eating and catching up with what everyone was doing at school. The contact with Brandon had been almost non-existent since the awkward hug. There had been a couple of lengthy stares, perhaps _too _lengthy for their own good, and a slight hand brush as they both reached for the non-alcoholic punch. Brandon sat on one side of the room with Jesus and talked about sports, and Callie sat with Jude on the other, talking with the Mom's. They both glanced at each other, but quickly looked away before the other one could notice.

Now Callie was unpacking her things, making herself at home, _again. _Mariana had offered to help, and she was glad to spend the time with her. It hadn't been that long, but it seemed like forever since she last sat in this very room, since she watched her make decorations for her Quinceanera and rolled her eyes at all of the boy talks she and Lexi would share. She'd missed it, and she was glad to be back.

"Thanks.." Callie had always felt awkward accepting help. "You know you don't have to help me. I don't exactly have that much to unpack, and I know you probably have plans."

"Pfft, nah. Don't be silly. I don't really have many plans these days now that Lexi's gone." Mariana folded a shirt and quickly moved away, placing it into the drawers by Callie's bed.

"Yeah.. Brandon told me about that." Callie paused and turned to face her. "Mariana I'm so sorry."

Mariana shrugged, but silently thanked her with a smile as she resumed unpacking. With all the shirts done, Callie began putting her shoes in a line on the floor.

Mariana put down a blue blouse and turned to Callie. "I missed you, you know. I'm glad you're back."

"I missed you too. It's good to be back."

"We have got to talk though..." Mariana's tone became more hushed. "I can't believe you kissed _Brandon!__" _

Callie's face dropped but she laughed slightly.

"Yeah.. I, uh, it was very much an 'in the moment' kind of thing -"

"Mariana! Can you come and help me with something?" Lena's voice echoed up the stairs.

Mariana sighed. "I'll be back later.. This isn't over!" She gave Callie a wink and skipped off, closing the door behind her.

Callie carried on with what she'd been doing, thankful for the silence. She repeated the process of moving her clothes from her bag to her drawers, but couldn't shake the thought of Brandon telling everyone about their kiss. How _had _he told everyone? How did Mariana find out? Had he blurted it out, unable to keep it to himself? Was he forced? Did he just tell one of them, but word got around? Callie suddenly become paranoid. Their kiss at the wedding seemed so long ago now, but she still thought about it daily. She knew she should probably regret it, but she couldn't. It was all down to her. If she hadn't of led him away from everyone, hadn't thanked him, would he of ever made a move? If she hadn't, would _he _have leaned in and kissed _her_? It was only when she relealised she'd been folding the same pair of pants for the last 5 minutes that she shook the thoughts from her head and tried to think about something else.

There was suddenly a knock at the door and Callie spun around.

"Come in."

The door opened, and the knock had been so quiet that she had expected to see Jude, but she didn't.

"Brandon." Callie hadn't expected to see him alone so soon. He gave her a small smile.

"Can we talk? It won't take long, I promise. But Mariana's unloading the groceries and she's usually down there for a while. She has to have everything perfect and then the Moms get started for dinner and Mariana has to help out with it all. I thought that -"

"What do you want, Brandon?" He was waffling like he did when he was nervous, and she sighed slowly, running a hand through her hair. It had come out ruder than she'd intended it to, but she remained silent.

"I just need to know." He closed the door quietly and walked over towards her, keeping his distance. "What are we?"

"Brandon -"

"No, Callie, I need to know. I can't go from being in- from being your, ugh I don't know, your..." he paused, struggling to label what they were, something that Callie often had trouble with herself, "your... boyfriend to just the guy who lives across the hall from you. It doesn't work like that."

Callie listened to the accuracy of what he was saying. "But that's how we started.. living across from each other... Besides, Brandon, you're my brother -"

"_Foster_ brother," he corrected, as he walked even closer towards her. "We're not related, we don't share DNA. You can't use that as an excuse, and you can't deny what you feel."

"No, I can't. You're right. I don't know what we are. I know what I'd like us to be, but unfortunately that's the one thing we can't be."

She was getting aggravated.. it was almost as if he didn't understand how hard this was for her. She turned back to her bag, but Brandon had moved yet again, and was now only inches away from her. She turned around and was met by his face directly opposite hers, his breath hot on her forehead.

"So... what is it that you'd like us to be?" he breathed.

Callie didn't know where to look. It would take just one move, one swift upward tilt of her head to join her lips with his. She contemplated that thought, and she moved her head upwards, her eyes directly looking at his.

"I think you know," was all she whispered, her voice full of what sounded like lust, but she definitely hadn't intended it to. It was as if she had no control as she blushed slightly, and turned around to carry on unpacking her clothes, but not before she saw a faint smile spread across Brandon's lips. Oh he knew alright, he knew.

**tbc**

* * *

**Note: I know I usually only write Ezria, but just lately I've been having SO MANY Brallie feels and I just need to let them out. I hope you don't mind! If you didn't know, Brallie is a ship on The Fosters (such a good show, same channel as PLL and you should 100% check it out) and I love them so much. They're very much like Ezria with the whole forbidden romance thing :)**

**Also, I know that I did start a new Ezria fic, Discovery, and I'm kinda undecided as to what I should do with it. I haven't forgotten about it though, I'm just feeling a bit unsure about how to move forward with it, but we'll see. I do have at least one more chapter written for it, so I'll see if I post that or not.. **

**Please review, I do appreciate it so much, and of course, more reviews = more chance of me posting a new chapter sooner!**


	2. Back To School

**2. Back To School**

It was Monday morning, marking two days since Callie had returned to the Foster's house. She woke up and took a shower, returning to her bedroom to get fully ready. It was her first day back at Anchor Beach today. It felt a little too soon to be going back, but there was no reason to wait any longer. She was back in Stef and Lena's home, and would therefore have to go to school, just like they agreed when she first arrived.

She dried her hair, allowing it to develop naturally into beachy waves and picked an outfit. She decided on her usual blue skinny jeans, and a plain grey t-shirt. She put on her Mom's necklace and paired it with a bracelet that she'd been given by Mariana a few weeks after she'd moved in. It felt like such a long time ago when she first arrived, but it had only been a couple of months, if that.

"Morning!" Mariana walked out of the bathroom and proceeded to apply one of the many bottles of perfume she had on her dressing table.

"Morning!" Callie tried to be cheery, but going to school today was the thing she least wanted to do.

"Here," Mariana tossed Callie a tube of mascara, and Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Uh.. thanks? Is there something you wanna tell me Mariana?"

Mariana laughed. "No! It's not like you _need _it, I mean why does anyone need black, thick, liquidy goo on their eyelashes.. It's actually kinda disgusting!" Mariana scrunched up her face as she thought about it, causing Callie to laugh.  
"Anyways, it's just that it's your first day back and I notice you never really wear make-up. Orrrrr there could be someone you wanna impress.."

Callie shook her head. "You do realize that Wyatt doesn't live around here anymore?"

"I wasn't talking about _Wyatt_.."

Callie paused for a minute, a smirk on her face, before laying down onto her bed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I mean god, Mariana, that was totally inappropriate." Mariana was blurting out apologies left right and center as she made her way over to Callie's side of the room and sat down next to her.

"No, no. Don't worry. It's just, I don't know. Talking about what happened with Brandon just makes it all seem really real, and it can't be. It would ruin everything, it almost did."

"What _h__appened_? You're talking in the past tense, you know."

"Maybe because that's all it is now. Past tense."

Callie went silent for a minute as she sat there and thought things over. Mariana leaned over to give her a hug and left to her to go and carry on getting ready. From her point of view, it was better to not say anything, rather than mess up by saying the wrong thing. Callie sighed and began to apply the mascara. Why did she have to impress anyone? She was doing this for herself.

* * *

"Morning, Callie, ready for your first day back?" Lena handed Callie a glass of orange juice as she entered the kitchen, and gave her a warm smile.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. I'm a little nervous though."

"Oh don't be, sweetie. I spoke to some of your teachers just last week actually, they're all really excited about you being back."

Callie smiled and took a seat next to Mariana at the table, directly opposite to Brandon. She took a sip of juice and reached out to take a slice of toast, just as Brandon did the same. Their hands brushed slightly and both of them jolted back. Though unnoticed by everyone else, it was as though Callie had been struck by a bolt of electricity rushing straight through her entire body.

"Sorry.." Callie mumbled and Brandon shook his head slightly, looking down. She reached out again and successfully got her toast, and began to butter it carefully. She still had one eye on Brandon, and he had one eye on her. _This is pathetic, _thought Callie, _we can't even look eachother in the eye._ She knew things would be awkward between the two of them, but she hadn't expected it to be this bad. Maybe what she'd said to him in her room was a mistake, but she hadn't even intended to even say it. When it came to Brandon she had no self control, no matter how hard she tried.

"So you're all going to have to walk today guys, that's why I asked you all to be up earlier. I'm dropping Lena off and then I'll pick her up again later, but there's not enough room for all of you guys as well in the smaller car. The big car was picked up this morning for maintenance." Stef crinkled up her face and closed her eyes, ready for the anger that would derive from five annoyed teenagers, but there was silence.

"Sure." Brandon smiled as he jumped up, downed the rest of his juice and walked into the hallway.

"Seeya later, have a great day." Mariana was cheery, and Jesus and Jude both gave a smile as they left.

"Well.. that was easy.." Stef whispered to Lena as she put her empty coffee mug into the sink.

"Yeah, it was.. a little _too _easy."

They both laughed slightly as everyone left the room. Callie stood up and collected her plate and cup, disposing them in the dishwasher, and then tried to leave to the kitchen, but she was stopped by Lena.

"Actually, Callie, honey, you can have a ride if you'd like, just with it being your first day and all?"

Callie contemplated the thought, and looked over to the hallway. Brandon was stood by the door and Mariana was ushering Callie with her hands.

"Um. no. It's okay, thank you though. But I thought I'd walk with Mariana, she's a lot more popular than I am so it might boost my social status.." Callie laughed, obviously joking and Lena nodded her head, smiling.

"Okay sweetie, good luck today." Stef echoed Lena's sentiments and Callie gave them a wave, leaving the kitchen.

* * *

The walk to school wasn't exactly long, and there were more shortcuts around here than anywhere else that Callie had lived. The kids had an extra 10 minutes to kill, so they decided on the scenic route. They'd walk directly along the seafront and pass the early joggers and people walking their dogs. Callie had only taken this route twice, but she loved it already.

The journey had started with 4 of them. Jesus had left to walk with Emma, so it was only Callie, Jude, Brandon and Mariana. However when Connor's Mom pulled up and offered Jude a ride with his classmate, he obliged, and then there were three.

Callie was directly in between Mariana and Brandon. Even standing next to Brandon made Callie feel alive. She couldn't look into his eyes without seeing them full of lust, or his lips without imagining them on hers. When she saw his hands she felt them tracing her skin and tousling her hair. She couldn't focus on anything but him, moreover, her _with _him.

"So here we are, oh the _joys._" Mariana rolled her eyes and reduced her pace as Anchor Beach came into view. Kids were running around everywhere. There were various groups of seniors, juniors, and a bunch of lone freshmen kids with backpacks bigger than them.

"You know what? I'm actually pretty nervous. It feels like it's been so long." Callie walked slower, too, and bit on her lip.

"Wait, are you worried about the rumors? Don't worry, Brandon sorted those-"

"Mariana!" Brandon cut his sister off as she looked down, clearly guilty. Callie got the feeling that there was something the two of them weren't telling her.

"Wait, what rumors?!" Callie stopped walking and grabbed the others to stop, too. Brandon sighed heavily and turned away to face the beach.

"Mariana?" Callie needed answers.

"No it was nothing, honestly. Forget I said anything."

Callie wasn't buying it. "Mariana I'm not dumb. Please, I need to know."

Mariana breathed deeply and looked down, then up. "Fine." She paused for a second and looked over at Brandon, who still had his eyes on the sea and not on the conversation.

"Some of the girls have made stuff up about where you've been.. you know, since you haven't been to school in a couple weeks."

Callie began to laugh. At least it was better than crying. "Great. Well, c'mon, what are they saying? Rehab? Juvie?"

"Um.. the hospital.." Mariana was playing with her hands, not looking at Callie.

Callie raised her eyebrows in a confused way, "wait, hospital? Why would I -"

"Listen, Callie, it's fine now they've been cleared up, you don't wanna -"

"I _need_ to know, Mariana. Please."

At this point Brandon had turned around, and Callie looked at him for a second, their eyes meeting for the longest time in days. Mariana sighed loudly and Callie turned back to her, with pleading eyes. She heard Brandon's feet move and it was clear that he couldn't even bare to see Callie's reaction. How bad could they be?

"Um, they said that you had a bunch of STDs. They were kinda vague about it at the start, but then they started to name specifics. Chlamydia, gonorrhea, um, warts..." She coughed slightly as she trailed off, looking down.

Callie expected herself to be upset, and was shocked when she couldn't feel tears in her eyes. She was more angry than upset right now.

"Wow," was all she could manage.

"I'm sorry."

"What? No, no, it's not your fault. But they're all, they're all gone now?"

Mariana nodded and gestured to Brandon with her head, who was now leaning over the bar by the sand completely, his head facing down.

"Um, I'm gonna -" She pointed forward and Callie nodded, giving her a weak smile as Mariana walked off.

Callie waited for a moment and exhaled deeply. She looked to Brandon who still wasn't looking at her, so she walked around and stood next to him, now also leaning on the bar.

"Thank you."

Brandon shrugged. "I wasn't gonna let them spread that stuff about you. It was bullshit."

"Well I'm really grateful.. You're my _hero._" She laughed as she said it, but it was true. Brandon laughed softly and turned to face her.

"I'm just sorry that people were saying that stuff about you. You don't deserve it, not at all."

Callie smiled, his words reminding her of their conversation before their first kiss. She paused for a few minutes, and then, "it was Talya, wasn't it?"

Brandon knew she'd figure it out, and he couldn't lie to her. "Yeah.. it was."

She nodded, and laughed slightly, though her happy performance wasn't working.

"God, she's really out to get me isn't she?" She pulled on the sleeve of her sweater and covered her fist with the material, and then reached up to carefully wipe her eyes before anything could fall from them.

Brandon noticed and turned. "Don't let her get to you, honestly. It's done, in the past. I sorted, _it's _been sorted now. Just enjoy your first day back."

Callie nodded slowly, thanking him again, silently. Things were quiet for a moment or two, until Callie spoke.

"So how exactly did you stop it?"

"I didn't -"

"Please. Even without Mariana saying anything I would of easily guessed that you'd be defending me. It's who you are."

Brandon sighed and turned to face her. "Look, Callie, I just did what I had to do, it's not important.." he trailed off as he began to walk away, but Callie stopped him and grabbed his hand, feeling empowered by the feeling she got when they made contact.

"It is to me."

Brandon looked at the connection her hand on his had made, and then back up her face. Her eyes were glistening with fresh tears that were ready to fall, and she was silently begging him to tell, and he couldn't refuse her. He didn't want to have to to tell her, but he was defeated, and he thought it was better for him to tell her than Mariana, who was bound to exaggerate and make him out to be some lovesick hero (although that was pretty much what he was at the time).

"I told everyone the truth." He felt Callie's grip loosen on his hand as she pulled away and had her eyes glued onto him. "I told them that you were somebody with self-respect, and dignity, that there's no way in hell that you'd let something like that happen.. I found Talya and told her that it was all shit, and that if she didn't tell everyone that she was a big liar, then I'd find something true to spread a rumor about, something about her."

"I can't believe you'd do that for me, I mean, well, I _can, _but still." Callie smiled, grateful.

"It's nothing, somebody had to put her in her place."

Callie was speechless, almost. "Where, um," she ran a hand through her hair, "where do they think I was now then?"

"Well I told them that it was none of their damn business, and if they really wanted to know then they should come and ask me, or you when you're back." He shook his head and laughed, though there was no smile on his face. "No one did."

Callie smiled at him, and copied his smile-less laugh. She felt relief. She'd always been on her own in this world, well, with Jude, and she'd never had anyone out there to watch her back, and she thought that that was the way she liked it, but it felt strangely comforting to have Brandon sticking up for her, especially when she wasn't there for stick up for herself.

"Brandon, you know you didn't have to do that."

Brandon narrowed his eyes and walked closer to her, their bodies only inches apart. "Yes," he breathed, "I did."

Callie felt heat building up and rising throughout her body. In that moment she didn't care that they were in public, right next to the school, and that Stef and Lena could drive past at any moment. She needed Brandon with every single inch of her being. She felt stupid, and ridiculously careless, but at the same time, incredibly free and very safe. She wanted to be close to him, she needed to be close to him, and her brain knew that she couldn't be, but her heart was totally independent. She stayed close to him, breathing quietly, no words needing to be said.

It's a good job that Brandon's sense was still intact.

"We're, we're gonna be late.." He said, coughing slightly.

Callie nodded and the two of them widened the distance between them, and it stayed that way, as they walked into school.

**tbc**

* * *

**Just wanna thank you all for the overwhelming response on chapter 1! I really do appreciate all of your lovely reviews, they mean such a lot to me.  
**

**Those of who you've read my stories before know that I do update pretty quickly, but I feel like doing that often makes me rush them, so I hope you don't mind but this story will probably be updated a little less often, but still regularly, nonetheless. I just have a good feeling about this story and I don't want to rush it and end up ruining it :) I'm also very indecisive so imagine that with me trying to plan chapters and be all professional.. not a good combo :P**

**Also remember that more reviews = a quicker update!**


	3. English Class Explosions

**3. English Class Explosions**

Callie took a deep breath as she walked into her fourth period English class. She'd managed to steer clear of Talya all day but she knew she'd see her in this lesson. She'd practically been glued to Mariana's side all morning and she'd promised to eat lunch with her, too. All morning she'd had people staring at her and whispering, tapping their friends to have a glance, too. She was a spectacle and she knew it. Callie figured that this school didn't get much drama, and a foster kid missing school for a few weeks was probably the most exciting thing to happen here since someone fell over in the lunchroom. Callie was used to this kind of thing, but here she'd managed to keep a low profile. She knew that the rumors Talya had spread were going to be on everyone's lips for at least a few days, but she thought that perhaps Brandon had managed to put a stop to everything.

She sat down quite near to front. They didn't exactly have seating plans in this school, which was definitely a pro. That meant not getting stuck with someone you hated all year. It meant that you could change your seat with your social circle, and Callie was grateful that today she could sit near the front and actually be a part of the lesson as opposed to being sat at the back near to Talya and her 'friends.'

"Callie! Good morning.. just about." Timothy looked at his watch as he walked in and smiled brightly. "I'm glad your back. Lena told me you would be today. How is everything?"

"Fine." Callie lied, putting on a smile. "Thanks for asking."

"We're still working on Gatsby today. We're on chapter 10 but I know you'll be a little bit behind -"

"Actually I finished it. I had some free time and I thought I may as well..."

"Excellent. Well I'm sure a re-read in class won't hurt." Timothy smiled and then turned his attention to his computer. "Stupid thing. I can't believe it won't even turn on."

Callie began to write the date in her notebook as everyone began to file in. _God, I wish Mariana was the same age as me, _Callie thought as she realized that she had basically zero friends in her classes. She sighed but persisted, getting her books and pencil case out of her bag.

"Okay everyone, today's objectives are on the board. Copy them down please and make a start on chapter 10. I need to run to the office for a sec." Timothy frowned as he took one last look at the computer and left the room. Callie knew this would be bad.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Callie looked up from her bag and was face to face with the one person she didn't want to see.

"Talya. Nice to see you." Callie was civil and looked back down, searching for her binder.

"I saw you with Brandon this morning. I think _everyone _did." She lowered her tone and came down to Callie's level, whispering. "I guess the rumors are true."

Callie breathed heavily and sat back up, looking forward. She couldn't bear to look her in the eye. "Well, you would know I guess. Since you're the one who started them." She turned to face her. "Yeah, Brandon told me."

"Hmmm. It's sweet, how close the two of you are. Maybe Brandon should get himself checked if he's been _that _close to you.."

Callie clenched her teeth and shook her head, fighting away the burning sensation in her eyes. She couldn't cry, not here. Not now.

"You and I both know that nothing like that has happened between me and him. I'm sorry things didn't work out for the two of you but it's not down to me."

"Yeah, that's right." Talya laughed. "Brandon's not the type of guy to be led-on. And that's what you did right? With _Liam?_"

"Don't -"

Talya laughed loudly, and suddenly the conversation wasn't just between the two of them, the whole class was involved. She stopped laughing and stared right at her. Talya was stood and Callie was sat as her tone was harsh and nasty.

"You know, Callie, it might be your style to lead guys on, have sex with them and then accuse them of _rape_, but around here we do things differently. We actually treat guys with respect."

The whole class erupted with gasps and laughter. Callie heard "what", "oh my god" and "is she serious?" Everyone had their eyes fixated on her.

"Oooopsie. Was that a secret thing?" Talya put on her innocent eyes and pressed a finger to her mouth.

Callie gave up and let the tears flow as she stuffed everything into her bag and ran out of the room. She ran out of that room and into the corridors, and then from the corridors to the courtyard, and further and further until she was out of the school grounds completely. She headed to the beach, and when she got there she sat down and put her headphones in, volume full blast. She couldn't go home yet, it'd only cause suspicion from Stef and Lena. So she waited. She'd wait until she saw kids heading home and she'd do the same.

Half an hour passed, and she noticed that it was lunchtime. Her phone beeped and she had a text:

_Where are you? I'll save you a seat in the courtyard! - Mariana x _

Callie sighed and texted her back with some excuse that she was doing catch-up work. She couldn't go back into that school, not today, and to be honest, she didn't want to.

* * *

Callie cried as she sat on the beach. She knew Talya knew about Liam, of course she did, but she didn't expect her to blab everything. Callie thought to herself how stupid she was to have thought that. Of course Talya would tell. If it was something that would hurt her, then Talya would definitely spread the word. Song after song came on as she allowed her phone to go onto shuffle mode. She'd put the music on last night in the study with Mariana. Well, that's how it had started out.

_*flashback*_

_"Wait so what cable goes where?" Mariana looked at the packaging that Callie's new phone had come in. She lowered her brows in puzzlement as she tried to work out what do. _

_"Okay so I think that this end goes into your actual phone..." _

_"Mariana lets just ask Jesus -"_

_"Jesus?! If anyone we should ask Brandon.." Mariana babbled on about how she could do it but Callie blocked it out. Just the mention of Brandon's name made her go dizzy._

_"Right. Okay I got it. Callie? Callie!"_

_"Sorry! Um what do I need to do?" _

_Mariana shook her head. "Just hold your phone steady so the cable doesn't move. I'm gonna transfer some of the music we have.." _

_A silence crept into the room yet again as Mariana concentrated. Callie let her eyes wander and without even realising she let the phone rest on her knee, disabling the connection._

_"Callie!"_

_"Crap! Sorry... wait a sec I can put it back in -"_

_"Need any help?" Brandon's voice was cool and casual as he stood in the doorway, making Callie's mouth go dry._

_"No! Callie just made the connection go, I can handle it..." Mariana fumbled about with the wires and Brandon came closer for a better look. He took one look at the phone, and the box it came in, and shook his head._

_"No way that's gonna work." _

_Mariana laughed. "Pfft you think you're so much better at technology than me. C'mon then, why won't it work?"_

_"Because," Brandon moved over and dipped his hand into the box, pulling out a small plastic bag with something tiny inside of it. "You forgot the memory card."_

_Callie tried to stifle her giggle and Mariana narrowed her eyebrows again, this time in anger._

_"Hey I didn't know either!" Callie raised her hands above her head, but Mariana huffed and walked out._

_"Is she okay?" Callie wasn't used to her strops yet._

_"Mariana? Yeah she'll be fine. She just hates to be wrong. Want me to help?"_

_Callie nodded and handed the phone to him. He turned his back to her and began to get to work. Callie desperately wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say. What could she say? She hated herself for how much of a moron she turned into when she was around him. It was as though she lost all self-control and turned into a person full of air and giggles. _

_"There we go!" Not even five minutes had passed when Brandon spun around on his chair, his mouth widened in a grin._

_"Wow, that was fast. I'm impressed." _

_"Well it'll take a few minutes to transfer everything, but it's downloading now so.."_

_Callie smiled and shuffled in her seat. "Well thanks.."_

_"Uh, anytime." _

_The conversation had suddenly gone into 'awkward territory,' as Callie had named it in her mind. This was Callie's second night back and the two of them hadn't spoken properly since she'd returned. Apart from the conversation yesterday in her bedroom, this was it._

_"Listen Brandon I'm -"_

_"I think we should -"_

_They both laughed as their speech intertwined. "Um, you first." Brandon said, smiling. _

_Callie shook her head slightly. "No, it's nothing. I just wanted to apologize for yesterday.. in my room. I realize I might have made you uncomfortable and it was kinda inappropriate given the new circumstances.."_

_Brandon looked down, a smile on his lips. "I was gonna talk about the same thing.. But you don't need to apologize."_

_"I, I don't?" _

_"Of course not.. I shouldn't have come in in the first place. It's gonna take some getting used to, the new circumstances, I mean."_

_"Yeah.. Yeah I agree."_

_Silence fell upon them again, stopped only when Callie's phone made a noise, signalling that the download was complete._

_"Ah - there we go! Done." _

_"Thank you! Seriously this is so great I'd die without music." Callie instinctively got up and gave Brandon a hug. It seemed to take the both of them by surprise, but neither of them realized the extent of it until half-way through._

_Callie was the first to pull back. She coughed slightly. "Um. Anyways, I better get off to bed.. It's getting late." She leaned over and unplugged her phone. _

_Brandon looked at his watch and nodded. His tone of voice seemed slightly breathless. Both of them had a look of need in their eyes, but they had to force themselves to ignore it. It was going to be hard to get used to. _

_"Uh yeah, me too. Goodnight Callie."_

_*end flashback*_

The next track ended and another one started as Callie sighed. Was she leading Brandon on? Forcing him into stuff? I mean, they'd never actually _done _anything, but Talya made Callie think. Last night had been perfect until they'd both realized how hard it was going to be. They had this unspoken connection, Callie and Brandon, like they both knew exactly what the other was thinking. It was definitely a rare thing to find at their age, but it was there alright. Pain struck Callie suddenly, and fresh new tears fell as she thought about a life without Brandon. It was hard enough to get over a guy, without having to live with him and see him everyday, let alone having to call him 'brother.'

The hours were ticking by slowly, but soon enough it was 3pm, and she saw the first few kids walking out of the grounds. She stood up and dusted the sand from her jeans, picking up her bag as she began the short walk home.

She'd been walking for the best part of 5 minutes when a gentle tap on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts. She shut off the music and turned.

"Ignorant much?" Brandon was panting, he must of been running to catch up with her. Callie instantly felt her cheeks redden as she locked her eyes with his and then looked down.

"Sorry.." She smiled slightly but continued walking.

"At least the music's working!" Brandon was cheery. Callie was not. "I, uh, I missed you in trig. Where were you?"

Callie raised an eyebrow and stopped walking. "Like you don't know?"

"I know that Talya is being a bitch.. _again._" He stopped walking. His answer was vague but he knew something._  
_

"Soo, what have you heard?"

"I've heard a lot of things, Callie. Things travel fast in a small school like this. But I wanna hear things from your point of view. It's the only one I trust."

Callie sighed and ran a hand through her hair, shaking her head to fight the tears that were trying to fall again.

"She, she told everyone about Liam." A single tear escaped her right eye and she batted it away, clearing her throat. "Except she mixed the story up a little bit.. She, uh, she said that _I_ led him on and then accused _him_ of rape.." Callie was unable to finish her sentence and Brandon shook his head, his fists clenched in anger.

"Come here," he swooped in and took her into his arms, holding onto her tightly as she cried. Her small frame shook below his strong arms and she didn't ever want to let go.

"Shhhh. I just wish I could make it all go away." His voice was muffled somewhat as his head was buried in her hair. Callie pulled away and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Trust Mariana to make her wear mascara, today of all days.

"Just you being here makes everything 10x better. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you, Brandon."

Brandon wasn't quite sure of what sense she meant that in, be it romantic or purely in a friendly way, but he smiled. "Good. 'Cos I'm not going anywhere, you know that, right?"

**tbc**

* * *

**So I tried something new.. flashbacks! Let me know what you think. I have mixed thoughts about this chapter, but hey, I'll let you guys be the judge :) Also I didn't exactly proofread this fully, so bear that in mine haha.**

**P.S. Sorry for the amount of time it's taken me to update. Like I said, I do want to take my time with this fic, and then on top of that, school has started again and things are just everywhere right now, but I do hope to get the next chapter up much quicker! As always, reviews are much appreciated!**


	4. Early Morning

**4. Early Morning**

The sun shone into Callie and Mariana's room on Sunday morning, and Callie flinched as the light hit her eyelids and woke her up. Mariana was sound asleep in her bed, and so she looked at the time. It was only 9.00am, and Callie knew that nobody in this house woke up before at least ten-thirty on a Sunday, so she decided she'd take advantage of the peace and quiet. Her body had become accustomed to this time. At Girls United you had to be up early if you wanted to use the bathroom first, and so Callie had tuned her body clock to wake up early before anyone else.

She moved quietly and swung her legs down from the mattress so they hit the floor, and from there she put on her slippers. She quickly made her bed, well, as best as she could without waking up her roommate, and silently twisted the doorknob, exiting the room. Standing in the hall she could see all of the other doors were closed. She looked a little too longingly at Brandon's. She imagined him lying there in bed, breathing quietly, his lips slightly parted and his eyes firmly pressed together. His chest rising and falling and- No. Callie shook her head and looked along the corridor to the bathroom. She had to stop doing this. Thinking about it led to her mind running wild. She had to stop imagining all of these scenarios which would never happen, which _couldn't _happen.

A splash of water to the face and fresh breath made Callie feel somewhat more relaxed as she left the bathroom. She descended the stairs and made her way to the kitchen, passing the living room as she walked. The balloons had gone, but the welcome home banner was still hanging above the sofa. It was plain white and the message was written in blue, obviously chosen by Jude. She recognized his distinctive writing, but she knew Lena had obviously helped him as she spotted a faint pencil-drawn guideline underneath the color. A smile escaped her lips.

"I wish I could take full credit, but that was Jude's handiwork."

Hearing the deep, husky voice, Callie spun around and was face to face with Brandon. Again. It had been hard to avoid him over the past week. They'd stolen quick glances across the dinner table, perhaps brushed shoulders as they walked through the hall, but nothing too risky. Callie noticed that this was the first time that they had been alone, and _really _alone, not in public, since the day she'd gotten back and she was in her bedroom. Every time they'd been 'alone,' there had always been the possibility of someone coming in, someone catching them out. Even when he helped her with her music, Mariana could have returned at any moment. They weren't doing anything wrong, but what they were both thinking in their heads was very wrong, and they both knew it.

It's not as if they'd ignored everything. The two of them had tried to keep their distance from one another, but it was useless. How were they supposed to be brother and sister when they couldn't even act like it? Brandon looked as cool as ever. He was chewing on an apple and his eyes were glued on her. He still had bed hair, and it was all wavy and messy, just like it was when her hands had roamed freely in it... His expression was the way it always was when he looked at her. A kind of smile, but also a look of disbelief and happiness. A kind of relief. Callie had always noticed it, from the day she'd first met him. He never looked at Mariana or Stef and Lena like this, not even Talya.

"So what, are you stalking me or something?" Which was ironic. If anything, Brandon had been avoiding her. Callie tried to play it cool, her right hand holding onto her left arm, but she couldn't help staring..

A smile played on Brandon's lips. _I wish he'd stop that, _Callie thought. "No," he said, "I like to wake up early on Sundays, -"

"No you don't." Callie snapped back, a smirk on her face as she remembered how easy it was to talk to him, about anything. "Even when I first came here you would never grace us with your presence before _at least_ 10.30, sometimes even 11." She moved slowly and sat down on the arm of the sofa.

"Yeah, well it's been hard to sleep lately.." Brandon trailed off as a more serious note was brought to their conversation.

Callie was quiet and fidgeted with her hands, her gaze dropping to the floor. _Yeah, I know that feeling_, she thought.

They both stood silently for a couple of minutes, and only the crunch of Brandon's apple as he resumed eating it could be heard.

"Uh - I'm gonna go get some breakfast." She pointed towards the kitchen and began moving rather quickly towards it, passing Brandon.

"Wait up, I thought I'd make pancakes -" Brandon grabbed onto her arm gently to pull her back so he could walk with her, but the second his skin touched hers, it was like a million fireworks all went off at once. The focus was on that one connection between them, and everything else was just a blur. It was almost as if the whole world had been set into slow-motion. Callie's head slowly turned around, a smile on her face, but when her eyes connected with Brandon's, the smile faded, and she was completely lost in his gaze. The seconds felt like hours as Callie quickly looked down to where his hand touched her bare arm, and back up towards his eyes.

Brandon pulled away quickly and tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Uh-"

"Erm, so pancakes?" Callie was flustered and pushed a stray hair behind her ear as she led the way to the kitchen.

* * *

"Wow, I had no idea you could cook."

Callie teased Brandon as she polished the last mouthful of her breakfast. She was sat at the kitchen table, and Brandon was directly opposite her. He was sipping on some orange juice whilst Callie finished her pancakes.

"Well, you know me, I'm a man of many talents.." Callie couldn't help but laugh. "What? I am!"

"Oh sure, yeah, I'm sorry, ignore me." She picked up her glass of juice and started to slowly drink it whilst trying not to laugh.

"I figured out how to put that music on your phone, I can change tyres, I can draw... I can do anything at all, there is nothing I'm bad at." Brandon put on his best serious face as Callie burst into a fit of giggles.

"Man, did you put something in these pancakes or what?" Callie put down the juice and started to rub the side of her head. "I think whatever it is has affected my ears because all I'm hearing is bullsh-"

"Hey! Well laugh all you want, name something and I bet I'm good at it."

Callie laughed as she put the glass back up to her mouth, but Brandon's face was shed of his former smirk.

"Wow, um okay you're totally serious.." She took a large gulp, put down the glass and began to drum her fingers on the table, looking around. Brandon was right. He was pretty perfect at everything, a definite all-rounder. She sighed as a smile crept onto Brandon's face.

"Hahahaha I knew it -"

"WATER!" Callie said, well, she practically screamed it.

"Wait, what?"

"I bet you can't down a pint of water in 5 seconds... I can." She gave him a wink and he laughed, but this time it was her face that was without a grin.

"Wow, um okay you're totally serious," Brandon imitated Callie as he gave her a long stare and then jumped up, heading for the glasses. Callie shot up after him and walked over to the sink, took the pint glass from him and filled it right up to the top, before handing it to him.

"I don't believe you. You gotta do it first so I know you're not trying to make me look stupid."

Callie raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine, fine. Gimme." She took the glass from Brandon and took a deep breath. "Time me."

Brandon looked down at his watch and nodded, "go."

Callie pressed the glass to her mouth and literally just poured the glass in. She didn't flinch at all as the cold spread through her throat. She'd done this numerous times before. It was a party trick for her, and it _always _impressed people.

"1... 2... 3..."

On '4,' Callie downed the last drop and slammed the glass back down onto the counter, just in time for Brandon to say '5.'

"Wow, Callie Jacob everybody," Brandon clapped and turned around, looking at the room whilst Callie did a courtesy for their imaginary audience.

"Your go, Mr." Callie poked playfully at Brandon's chest.

"Nah it's okay. You've proved your point. I can't be good at everything. You win my friend, you win."

Callie punched the air as she celebrated her mini win, a huge smile on her face.

"I just thought of another thing you -" Callie stopped herself and coughed as she changed the sentence and held up the empty glass. "Uhh, more juice?"

"Wait, what were you gonna say?" Brandon held onto Callie's arm as she tried to walk past him to the fridge, and the same fireworks exploded again and again.. Only this time he didn't pull away so quickly.

"Nothing... juice?" She tried to move but Brandon was fixated.

"Callie.."

"Fine, fine." She moved back a little and Brandon moved his hand as she put the glass back onto the counter top.

"I said that I thought of another thing you're bad at. But I've forgotten now, so -" She went to move away again but Brandon spun around and held onto her arm yet again. It was affectionate, caring, and Callie couldn't look away.

"Oh yeah?" He asked her, his eyes locked onto hers as he moved closer.

"Yeah.." Her breath was caught in her throat, and it was all Callie could seem to say.

"And what is it that I'm so bad at?" He moved even closer and she could feel his words on her skin as his breath warmed her, protecting her. She suddenly got a sense of déjà vu to their first kiss at the wedding.

Callie was hesitant and bit her lip, looking down. She didn't know if she dared say it. Him hearing her say what she wanted to say would change everything. She wouldn't be able to be so strong once she'd said it because he'd know that she wasn't strong, and for someone to know that she wasn't actually as strong as she made herself out to be would mean that it's true, and she's weak. She's a weak little girl who can't hide her feelings and control her lust.

But this was Brandon, and she didn't have to pretend to be anything with him.

"Staying away from me." She stood still on the spot, not moving an inch, and nor did Brandon. His eyes glowed and he gently turned his head, checking that the coast was clear. He looked back at Callie, and then up to the ceiling, where his Mom's were currently sleeping. He heard no noise, and they had a chance, so he took it.

He pressed his lips to Callie's quickly and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her over to the counter top next to the sink. _Her_ hands ran wild in his hair and _his_ hands held her legs in place, occasionally drifting to her back, and down, towards the bottom of her spine... Callie moaned slightly and giggled before being shut up by Brandon's tongue on hers. Brandon removed his lips from her mouth and connected them instead with her neck, sucking and biting gently on her skin. Callie's eyes darted open and she scanned the kitchen. It was still empty, so she let her eyes close again and tried to stifle her groans by putting her head on Brandon's shoulder.

"We.. we should stop this."

Brandon shook his head and moved his head back up to level with hers. He kissed her fiercely, and it was exactly what both of them had been dreaming of since Callie had come home. It was what they craved, they _needed _one another. They'd not kissed since they'd been alone at Daphne's apartment, so this was long overdue. Callie copied Brandon's actions, their bodies moving as one as they made-out next to the drying dishes. Suddenly, a door opened from upstairs, and both Brandon and Callie's eyes opened quickly. A creak could be heard on the stairs and Brandon helped Callie down, before the two of them resumed their positions at the table. Callie fanned herself with her hands and moved some hair to cover the developing love bite on her neck as she finally looked up at Brandon, sat there with his hair all tousled and a huge smile on his face.

At that very second, Mariana came rushing in and she did not look happy.

"I _cannot _believe you two! How could you?" She was fuming and Callie's heart began to race, her eyes darting between Brandon and Mariana.

"Mariana -"

She quickly cut Brandon off, her face turning softer. "I cannot believe you made pancakes without me!"

**tbc**

* * *

**Just in case any of you are interested, the kiss they shared is kind of inspired by the 3x01 Ezria kiss if any of you know that ;) I'm really in love with this chapter so please review! I hope you all liked it :) I know most of you are probably like 'finally!'**

**:)**


End file.
